


Covet Thy Neighbor's Towel

by dixons_mama



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: After stumbling upon his nearly naked neighbor, Bucky decides he's never needed to be fucked so badly in his life.





	Covet Thy Neighbor's Towel

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was requested by my good friend Nona, on Twitter. It's based on this picture:

Bucky was still on the floor, unpacking boxes when he heard the sound of the paper delivery boy dropping papers on his floor. Taking advantage of any break he could get, he stood and walked to the door. Quickly turning the deadbolt, Bucky swung open the door, only to be struck by the sight of the sexiest, nearly naked man he'd ever seen.

Across the hall, his neighbor also had _his_ door open. In one hand he held a newspaper, and in the other was a striped dish towel. Said striped towel was the only thing keeping Bucky from seeing every last inch of skin on the Adonis before him. Bucky felt his jaw go slack.

"Hey, I think they delivered your paper at my apartment." The Greek god across the hall said, glancing down at said paper. Bucky desperately wanted to reply with actual words, but it just wasn't happening. Instead he simply emitted a small whine in his throat.

At the pathetic sound, Steamy McDreamy looked up. The son of a bitch had a smile that could outshine the sun.

"Oh, sorry! You're new, but you'll soon learn how unreliable the paperboy is. I'm Steve." Steve looked down at his hands and his smile became sheepish. Bucky wanted to pout. How could he look both adorable _and_ sexy as fuck?

"Uh, I-I'm Bucky." He managed to reply and stupidly extended his hand to shake Steve's. When it hit him that Steve didn't exactly have an available hand to shake, he quickly shot his up to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm not always nearly naked in the hallway, I promise. Just got out of the shower." Steve laughed, and Bucky tried to give a friendly smile, but had a feeling he probably just looked constipated.

"Yeah, that- that's ok, I don't mind." Bucky cursed himself. _Really?_ He thought, _that's the sentence you choose to string together?_ When he looked up at Steve, the man's eyes looked hooded, and he licked his parted lips.

"No? You don't mind?" Steve asked in a dark tone. Along with his eyebrows, Bucky's cock also started rising. Steve lowered the hand holding the towel a scant couple of inches, revealing wiry curls that just begged Bucky to nuzzle his nose in. Bucky knew then what he had to do.

_I gotta get that dick._

Shutting his door behind him, Bucky walked right up to Steve. Up close, he could see water droplets caught on Steve's earth shatteringly sexy chest hair. Starting just above his navel, Bucky ran his hands up Steve's body. It was damp, hard, and hot. Once he reached pebbled nipples, Bucky swiped his thumbs over them, right before squeezing those delicious tits, hard. Steve's eyes closed as he shuddered.

"D-do you wanna come in?" Steve gritted the words out as Bucky continued playing with his pecs.

"Yes, please." Bucky whispered in reply. He couldn't believe how his day was turning out. One minute he's unpacking boxes in his new apartment, the next he's groping the hottest man he'd ever laid eyes on. Maybe there _was_ a God after all. If so, God clearly wanted him to get dicked.

Steve quickly dropped the newspaper and pulled him into his apartment, slamming the door shut. Bucky nearly tripped as Steve dragged him into the living room. Bucky quirked an eyebrow as Steve unfolded his futon sofa into a bed. When Steve looked back at him, Bucky had to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh at the embarrassed look Steve had. 

"It's only a one bedroom, and I needed the space for an art studio." Steve shrugged, and Bucky smiled before wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders.

"Ain't no shame in having a futon. I certainly won't be complaining" Bucky was serious, he would have let this man fuck him on a bed of hot coals.

Steve finally dropped the towel he'd held on to, and placed his hands on Bucky's hips. He smiled warmly before leaning in to kiss and suck at Bucky's neck.

"Good to know." Steve murmured against warm skin, kissing his way up, until his lips met Bucky's. It was a hot and rough kiss, as they clawed at each other, and Steve quickly peeled Bucky's clothes off. The two men fell into the futon, with their limbs wrapped around each other's bodies. With minimal effort, Steve reached between them and wrapped his hand around both their cocks.

 _Fuck he has big hands_ , Bucky thought, right before thrusting into one of said hands. Feeling Steve's (not inconsiderable) length rubbing against his own had Bucky hiding his face between Steve's neck and shoulder as he let out obscene sounds.

"Tell me what you want, Buck." Steve asked, as he swiped his thumb over the dripping heads of their cocks. "You want me to fuck you? Hmm? Want me to split you open until you can't even walk?" 

Bucky sincerely hoped he wasn't drooling on Steve's shoulder, because _holy shit_ , that was sexy as hell. Coincidentally enough, it was also _exactly_ what he wanted.

"Yes! Wanna feel every inch of you inside of me." Bucky gasped and moaned. Steve removed his hand from their cocks and rolled Bucky onto his stomach. Big, beefsteak hands squeezed Bucky's ass cheeks, then slowly spread them apart.

"Oh fuck, look at you. I can't wait to taste every inch of you, Buck." Steve's voice sounded rough and it made Bucky let out a high pitched whine. "Before we get started though," Steve released Bucky's ass and slid his hands up his back, "is there anything you don't want me to do? I mean, I'm not talking whips and chains, not today anyway, but anything on the lighter side you're not comfortable with?" Bucky felt himself blushing over Steve's concern for him. There was just one thing he really couldn't stomach, and of course he was nervous to say it. 

"Um, I don't like… just, don't be mean, please?" Bucky hoped Steve heard his near whisper, he wanted to get back to the feeling good bit.

"You need to be slightly more specific, mean how?" Steve asked. Bucky sighed in self defeat.

"Just, no name calling, is all. Don't say mean things." Bucky glanced over his shoulder nervously, he wasn't prepared to see Steve's face look so taken aback.

"That certainly won't be a problem, baby. I got nothing but good things for you." And with that, Steve spread Bucky's cheeks open and began eating him out like Bucky's ass was an all you can eat buffet.

Bucky was certainly no novice in the bedroom, but he had _never_ experienced sensations like this. Steve's tongue licked him from taint to crack and then began, what felt like, massaging Bucky's hole. The onslaught was endless, and Bucky was pretty sure he felt his soul leave his body at one point. A litany of curse words spilled from Bucky's mouth as he grasped tightly at the blanket underneath him. Bucky was pretty sure he'd already soiled the bedding, since his cock was leaking like a broken faucet.

Just when Bucky thought he was going to absolutely lose his mind, Steve finally pulled back. 

"Fuck, you taste as good as you look, baby." Steve said, as he leaned to reach under the futon, retrieving a bottle of lube and condoms. Bucky raised an eyebrow and Steve grinned. "You mind rolling over while I finger you? Wanna watch you." Well that of course had Bucky blushing from ears to chest, but regardless, he nodded and rolled over. Bucky sighed at the feeling of having his cock finally freed. As he reached down to give himself a few strokes, Steve grabbed his wrist and shook his head. Bucky, again, simply nodded and placed both hands on either side of his head.

Steve flicked open the lube and coated his fingers liberally, he closed the lid and dropped it beside him. 

"Think you can hold your knees for me?" Steve asked sweetly, even gently rubbing his clean hand on Bucky's thigh. 

"Yeah, yeah, no problem." Bucky said, as he pulled his legs back and held on to the back of his knees. Steve gave that blinding smile, then settled in between Bucky's spread legs. Slowly, Steve used his finger to rub on and around his hole, letting him acclimate to the feeling. When Bucky let out a sigh, Steve began pressing into him. The sweet pressure of being filled, even the smallest bit, had Bucky groaning. Soon a second finger was joining, Steve was slow and meticulous about stretching him, especially as he pressed a third finger in. After what felt like ages, Bucky needed more, and he definitely wasn't above begging.

"Steve, please! God, I need your cock in me. Need you to fuck me so bad. Wanna feel it." Luckily Steve seemed on the brink of losing it, too, and pulled his fingers out. He quickly rolled a condom on and lubed up his cock.

"Fuck, gonna make you come so hard, baby." Steve's voice trembled as he rubbed the head of his cock against Bucky's hole. "You ready?" He asked. Bucky nodded, and Steve began pushing in. He didn't stop until he was fully inside Bucky's body. Both men took a moment to collect themselves, already breathing deeply.

"Fuck me." Bucky moaned, as he wrapped his legs around Steve's waist, grinding his ass against Steve. "Please, need it so bad." 

"Anything you want, baby. You feel so fucking tight around my cock. Gonna make you feel it in your throat." Steve was almost rambling, as he pulled out almost all of the way before slamming back in, hard. Bucky yelled out, and Steve didn't stop. He thrust hard and deep into Bucky, it was absolutely relentless. Steve then took Bucky's legs and placed them over his shoulders, bending him nearly in half. The new position allowed Steve to nail his prostate with every thrust, and Bucky continued shouting a litany of curse words, occasionally mixing in Steve's name, and _please_.

"Fuck! The noises you make, a man could get addicted, Buck." Steve grunted, his face was damp with perspiration as he continued pounding into Bucky mercilessly. High pitched whining noises escaped Bucky's throat, he felt like he really could feel Steve's cock in his throat. The man seemed to have endless stamina, and Bucky tried to hold back his orgasm for as long as he could. All too soon, it became impossible to stop its arrival.

"So.. so close, please! Please don't stop, feels so, _ungh_! So good, Stevie!" Bucky's grip tightened on Steve's biceps, that were now slick with sweat.

"Right there, I'm with ya. _Fuck_! Wanna see you come, Bucky. Come all over yourself, show me how good it feels." Steve's voice was deep and gravelly. Bucky couldn't hold back after hearing it, and with a final shout, his orgasm erupted through his body. Come shot from his untouched cock in thick ribbons, landing in his pubes and across his stomach. He clenched tightly around Steve's cock, and the man swore as he thrust twice, before stilling. His eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth fell open, and Bucky thought it was the most gorgeous O face he'd ever seen, as he felt Steve's cock pulsing inside him. 

Steve nearly collapsed on top of Bucky, just barely holding himself up with his elbows, and resting his head on Bucky's heaving chest. Eventually Steve rolled off the futon, he was removing the condom as he headed toward the bathroom. Bucky knew the awkward exit would be coming up as soon as Steve returned, but he decided to enjoy his post orgasmic haze for as long as he could, and closed his eyes.

When Steve returned, Bucky could feel him kneeling on the futon. He nearly jumped when the touch of a warm, wet washcloth was rubbed over his come stained torso and groin. When Steve even swiped the cloth between his cheeks, Bucky could feel his entire body burning red. The sound of the washcloth being tossed across the room was clearly Bucky's cue to get up and leave, but as he slowly opened his eyes, he was startled to see Steve still kneeling over him, staring down at his face.

"You can rest for a bit if you want to. I can help you with the rest of your boxes later, to help make up for the lost time." Steve smiled warmly at him, and Bucky couldn't resist smiling back. When he did, Steve leaned down and kissed him deeply. They continued to kiss slowly as Steve curled up beside Bucky, their limbs wrapping around each other. When they finally parted for air, some time later, smiles continued to plaster their faces.

"I'd really like that, thanks." Bucky replied, and he felt like he was floating. 

"Yeah?" Steve asked happily. "How about after we order takeout and watch something on Netflix?" 

"Netflix and chill?" Bucky asked, a bit deflated. As good as the sex with Steve was (and it _was_ amazing), Bucky had been hoping for more. Something about Steve made him feel content and happy, and he wanted to get to know him more.

"Uh," Steve frowned a bit. "No, I don't.. I don't really do that. I've actually never done anything like _this_ before." He gestured between them, and Bucky quirked an eyebrow. "Not the sex. I've had sex before! I meant, like, hooking up with someone. I'd like to, uh, actually get to know you. If you'd be ok with that?" Steve, filthy mouth Steve, actually sounded nervous, and Bucky felt his heart swell. He leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Steve's lips.

"I'd be very ok with that, actually." Bucky smiled. "Do you think I could keep that little striped towel as a trophy, though?" After a heartbeat, they both burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Twitter @dixons_mama
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
